


魔法与薪火

by Sirris_Sunless



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirris_Sunless/pseuds/Sirris_Sunless
Summary: 欧贝克老师与憨憨的不会说话的灰烬。前一篇不死人和索拉尔：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598387
Relationships: Ashen One/Orbeck of Vinheim
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	魔法与薪火

魔法与薪火

不会说话的灰烬X欧贝克

我所能想到最圆满的结局

【-】

在磔罚森林，欧贝克随口向灰烬要了一个承诺。

“……有些人自诩为英雄，因此要他人无偿侍奉，你与他们不同吧？

“那么，答应我，作为教你魔法的回报，你会带给我魔法卷轴。”

灰烬点点头，直接无视他奚落的语气。欧贝克猜测这沉闷的不死人压根没听出自己的讥讽，于是他半真心半假意地笑了笑。

是时候离开闷热潮湿的沼泽了。到传火祭祀场里去待一阵子也好。

“那么，我是彼海姆的欧贝克。无火的余灰，让我来教你魔法。我们会一起研习，组建我们两人的学校。”

【老者卷轴】

自从成为不死人、被龙学院放逐，欧贝克便成了一具吊在咒术上的空皮囊，渴求知识，却终究摸不到水源，只能靠舔舐露珠而活。不过那也没关系——求而不得是不死人的诅咒，失去渴求之物，便是成为游魂之时。

欧贝克把书斋从磔罚森林搬到了传火祭祀场，权当换个地方看书。与其说对灰烬没抱期望，倒不如说是抱着看戏的态度，看他能带回什么来。魔法的秘密在荒废的世界里毫无价值，任何约定也都无足轻重，“两人的学校”不过是一句空话，一场玩笑。偶尔教他一些知识，欧贝克也草草收尾，说灰烬没有认真听。

谁让灰烬不会说话。一个不会说话的学生，是很难证实自己在认真听的。

直到灰烬带回了第一个卷轴。看到结晶老者的魔法的瞬间，欧贝克就意识到了自己的错误。

“天啊……法兰不死队竟持有如此罕见的魔法。”他怀着些许羞愧与惊异，万分真诚地向灰烬道谢。

“感谢你，你遵守了约定。”

卷轴落在手里、体会到承诺之重的那一刻，不死人欧贝克终于记起了“时间”的概念，在磔罚森林里浪费的无数个年头从他眼前流过，嘲弄他的不甘。

“……要不是你，我可能永远也得不到这个卷轴，”他自嘲地道，示意灰烬坐到自己身边，“快来解读吧，这样你就有新法术可以用了。”

那天，一道接一道的灵魂箭雨落下祭祀场外灰黄的天际。欧贝克仿佛身置云端，头脑一阵昏眩，好似干渴太久的旅人经过了毫无节制地痛饮。第一堂魔法课结束，他从衣袋里掏出一枚戒指，递到灰烬面前。

“无火的余灰，你是个合格的魔法师了，这就是你的证明。”

大约是看出戒指年代久远，却毫无磨损，灰烬有些犹豫。他小心翼翼的神态让欧贝克看见了刚进入龙学院的自己，因此魔法师放缓了一贯低冷的声音，甚至轻声笑了笑：

“拿着吧，难得我送人东西不求回报。”

灰烬收起戒指，咧开嘴笑了，同时丢下一块黑乎乎人面木雕。那木雕落地，发出一声高亢的“谢谢”，将魔法师吓了一跳。他们无声地在坟茔中对视了一会，灰烬摸摸后颈，指向远方的路，做了个告别的手势。于是魔法师叮嘱他的学徒：

“旅途平安。”

  
  


【黄金卷轴】

传火祭祀场里陆陆续续来了许多人。有些是探王的余灰，有些是灰烬搭救的贤人，还有一些，是不请自来的隆道尔黑教会。黑教会那一身丧服的银面女子拥有蛊惑人心的低沉声线，口口声声称灰烬为“吾王”，游说他夺取初火，建立游魂的世界。

欧贝克对此全无感想。火焰并非他追寻的事物，魔法才是。他依然缩在祭祀场的阴暗角落，在书海中徜徉。

灰烬带回了黄金卷轴。欧贝克如获至宝：

“……真罕见，乌拉席露的黄金魔法。就连龙学院都不曾拥有如此古老的卷轴！不知那些戴黄头巾的学者会怎么想，一定会废寝忘食地研究吧，哈哈……”

魔法师一头钻进卷轴。片刻之后，他拿着解读出的法术去找灰烬，却听见过道里尤莉亚的声音：

“吾主啊……彼海姆的欧贝克，此人要角逐游魂之王的位置。若留他一命，只怕后患无穷。还请您当机立断，手刃他吧。称王者本应决断如流…”

欧贝克不记得与隆道尔有任何接触，但作为龙学院的“学生”，他的“社交”从来不由自己掌控。他转头回到自己的位置，放下黄金卷轴，随手拿起一本书开始等。一个章节尚未翻过去，喀拉，喀拉，他听见灰烬铠甲的响声，灰烬轻轻的脚步声。灰烬剑锋上的寒气带着伊鲁希尔的雪花，飘过他走过的每一寸土地。

欧贝克听着灰烬走到身前，闭了闭眼睛。

“无所顾忌的杀戮是种愚行，朋友，别受了蛊惑。”

魔法师低着头，近乎漫不经心地开了口。

“无论受害者的声望，每一次杀戮都有代价。我也弄脏过自己的手，却从未认清事实。呵，我还真是个蠢货……”

他一直没有抬头，匕首和法杖就在腰间。过了一会，灰烬走了。

灰烬请防火女治愈了身上的黑暗之环。尤莉娅不声不响地离开了传火祭祀场。

欧贝克坐立不安地等了一段时间——几天，十几天，不死人对日夜更替没有概念。最后灰烬探王回来，魔法师从书中抬起头。他心中百味杂陈，到嘴边却化作一声嘲弄的轻笑，还有他讥讽的语气：

“游魂之王，你选择了放弃王位。”

灰烬愣了一下，抬手指指尤莉亚待过的位置，又指指欧贝克，作出一个割喉的动作，然后在纸上写下：尤莉亚，骗子。

“你就这么相信我？”魔法师的声音开始冷却，“我想我告诉过你，朋友，我曾弄脏过自己的手。”

灰烬张大眼睛望着他，不假思索地写道：我，薪火的朝觐者，老师，魔法的朝觐者。不能放弃，不会背叛。

欧贝克的喉咙哽住了。他的反应一定出乎灰烬的预料，因为那出乎他自己的预料——灰烬写下的字在他胸膛里燃烧。不死人魔法师失去味觉的口腔里第一次涌上了苦涩，从喉间一路向下，烧灼到心脏。

他从未体会过这样的情绪。欧贝克死盯着那几个破碎的词组，脸上的肌肉都变得僵硬。他一把夺过灰烬手底下的纸，近乎仓皇地道：

“别把你自己与我相比，无火的余灰！”

灰烬半张着嘴，任由他抢过那张纸，甚至忘了眨眼睛。那副无辜的模样往欧贝克的恼怒上泼了一盆冷水，也让他感到难堪。他抓着那张纸，深深吸进几口气，瞪着他的学生说：

“我不像你，无火的余灰，探王的灰烬大人。我是彼海姆的欧贝克，教你魔法，仅是为了遵守约定。”

然后他坐回角落，换上往常的冷淡声音：

“现在，我需要一点时间来解读黄金魔法，让我一个人待着。”

  
  


【罗根卷轴】

欧贝克很快就后悔不已。于情于理，他都不该对灰烬恶言相向。灰烬是个傻子，可也是好人，是英雄。无火的余灰虽然传火失败，但这世上有多少不死人能敲响罗德兰的两口钟，打败昔日的王，还愿意只身踏入火焰？

欧贝克自己很清楚，他是不愿的。他活着是为了魔法，不是为了火，可如果没有火，人就无法作为人活着。

灰烬隔了许久才带回新的卷轴。欧贝克从他破裂的铠甲和疲惫的脸上读到受伤的痕迹。与学生的状况比，新法术并非当务之急，但好奇心还是迫使他打开了卷轴。看到那响彻彼海姆的名字，他一时把其他事物全抛到了脑后。

“天啊，你找到了大帽子罗根的卷轴！他是位伟大的天才，从彼海姆失踪已久……想不到，我能亲眼见到他的手笔……”

欧贝克的手颤动起来，好像捧着一面破碎的镜子。镜子里映照出他衣衫褴褛的童年时代，脸上是其他孩子打出的伤痕，眼里是不屈的火。他正死盯着镜子，试戴从垃圾堆里捡到的大帽子。

喀拉，喀拉，灰烬在老师面前挥挥手，铠甲也随之响动，把欧贝克拉回现实。他打量着灰烬的狼狈姿态和担忧的神情，把罗根卷轴放到一边。

怎么了？灰烬用眼睛说。

“没什么，只是想起了……想起了彼海姆。”

于是灰烬放心地笑了。欧贝克嘴里的苦涩又争先恐后地挤上来。他尽力扯出一个诡秘的笑，看着灰烬伤痕累累的盔甲道：

“看来你的旅途不太顺利啊，朋友。我想你需要一些小花招。”

传火祭祀场外的墓地里，他教灰烬用光掩盖身形，用声响支开敌人，用魔法消除走动的声音。最后，经过一刻的挣扎，他还是教了灰烬那个杀敌于无声无形的法术，致命水银。

“这是极其凶险的魔法，就连施术者也会被自己放出的雾气吞噬，一定要小心使用。在龙学院……只有‘亲信’成员才能学会。”

欧贝克拉着灰烬脱离面前的白雾，避重就轻地跳过了致命水银的真实用途。灰烬认真地点点头，那幅模样让欧贝克喉间的苦涩更加强烈。也许不该教他的，可他已经学会了，欧贝克想，那就把另一个戒指送给他。人不能无尽地使用魔法，但戒指是永久的护身符。

“你觉得这些花招怎么样，朋友？”

魔法师从手上取下自己的戒指，交出那沉睡的龙徽，又跪下身子，教给灰烬一个表示友好的手势：

“这是消除声响的魔法师标记，也是一种暗号。这样做，一眼就能认出对方是敌是友。这种规矩落后已久，但你已经有了认识它的资格。”

灰烬对着他练习那个暗号手势，任由老师嫌弃他的笨拙。欧贝克一边嘲笑他，一边想，这样很好。

我还没向他坦白一切，但我起码教会了他一切，再等等，等到我无法继续，我就会把所有事都告诉他。

他们回到传火祭祀场。欧贝克翻开罗根卷轴，照例要开始研究。灰烬迟迟不走，像个要与人分享宝藏的孩子，不断向老师作口型，用手在头顶上比划出一个巨大的尖头帽。

他说：罗根，罗根，大帽子罗根。

“没错，是大帽子罗根。”欧贝克不明所以。于是灰烬在纸上写：大师，贤人。

魔法师总算有点明白了：“怎么，你见过他？”

灰烬用力点头，接着他眼中浮现出一丝悲伤，他写：游魂，真不幸。

真不幸，欧贝克想。不死已是剥夺生命的诅咒，变成游魂，就会连意识和记忆也一并失去。什么也不知道，什么也不记得，包括名字和来历。想到这里，他对灰烬说：“我还不知道你的名字，无火的余灰。”

灰烬挂着腼腆的笑容写下：我没有名字。

“不记得？”欧贝克挑起眉，“连名字都不记得了，你还愿意传承初火？”

灰烬坚定地点头。

“为什么？”

灰烬写道：有火，生命可以死；没有火，人不死，失去理智。

“但火总有一天会熄灭的，火已经快熄灭了。”欧贝克故意选了最尖刻的回应。好脾气的灰烬没有介意，他显然想过了这个问题。他摊开手，看上去很无奈，但他依然摇摇头，写道：不行，因为朋友，不能背叛。

“好吧，朋友。”

欧贝克并不了解“朋友”和灰烬的信念有何关联，但他知道那信念无法动摇，于是他只是嘱咐道：

“你去吧。一定要平安回来。”

  
  


【结晶卷轴】

看见灰烬带回的结晶卷轴，狂喜和绝望同时给了欧贝克当头一棒。狂喜是因为他得到了无数魔法师求而不得的神秘知识，绝望是因为他清楚地认识到，这是他所能接受的最后一样馈赠。

“深不可测……白龙发明的结晶魔法，我以为那只是传说……我对你感激不尽，朋友，这是无与伦比的智慧结晶，我恐怕无力报答你，除非……”

除非什么？欧贝克想，我还有什么能给你呢？

于是他改口道：“我一定会为你解读它的奥秘，给我一点时间。”

灰烬便露出熟悉的笑容。他从未催促过自己的老师，可他再次回来时，欧贝克的疲态显而易见，一定是因为夜以继日地研习结晶卷轴。灰烬在老师面前蹲下，担忧地拽了拽他手下的书。

欧贝克便顺从地推开散乱的纸张，找个舒服的姿势靠在石墙上，对他说：

“在彼海姆，我曾是一名杀手。顶着魔法师的称号，干着拿钱杀人的活计。”

这句话如此顺畅地从嘴里跑了出来，比他想象中还要轻松。灰烬只是眨眨眼睛，等他继续。他便像和朋友聊天一样，拖拖沓沓、随意讲述着过去。

“……我多蠢啊，”他刻意压低的声音里甚至有笑意，“还坚信有一天能学到真正的魔法……结果成了不死人，被逐出学院……

“没想到在这里反而触到了魔法的真谛。这都要感谢你。”

就这样，欧贝克轻而易举地讲完了他所有黑暗的秘密。他不曾有过朋友，但他知道应该与朋友交心。灰烬并未对他的过去作出任何评价，他一定以为他的魔法老师早就放下了对过去的悔恨与不甘、罪恶与羞惭，因此只是不好意思地笑着摇头，仿佛在说：没什么可谢的。于是欧贝克也笑了——

看来他把心里的苦涩装得很好，没有一丝漏出来，所以灰烬看到的还是那个高傲又不耐烦的魔法师。

他没看到那个从垃圾堆里翻找大帽子，在破碎的镜前试戴的穷苦男孩。

他没看到在午夜的龙学院角落，一遍遍搓洗双手，却不肯放开法杖的青年。

他没看到变成不死人被逐出学院后，魔法师噙满愤懑和不甘的双眼。

“好了，别傻站着，”欧贝克说，“等你下次回来，就可以学习新的法术了。”

  
  


【道别】

欧贝克很快将结晶灵魂块、灵魂枪和灵魂大剑毫无保留地教给了灰烬。魔法课结束后，灰烬帮他收拾桌上散乱的笔记和纸张，欧贝克一张张垒起他学会的魔法，竟然已经形成了一大摞。

“……你是个了不起的人，”他真心实意地夸赞，“学会了这么多魔法。若是在龙学院，你一定会……”

龙学院。呵，我竟然到现在还憧憬着龙学院……

他轻轻笑了一声，改口道：“不，八成会遭到排挤，再被学院放逐吧，呵呵……“

老师也受到排挤了吗？灰烬关切的眼睛这样问。果真，再迟钝的人都有开窍的一天。

欧贝克没有回答，只是站起来，轻描淡写地与灰烬告别：

“时间差不多，该收拾行李了。我可不想破坏我们的约定，就让它成为愉快的回忆吧。这段时间和你组成了两个人的学院，我很高兴。”

他不能再继续下去。灰烬也许会找来更多卷轴，但他已经无法继续。

灰烬没有反应过来。他呆呆地看着欧贝克收起书本和笔记，还有他视若珍宝的卷轴。直到他拿起了法杖，灰烬才一把扯住魔法师的袖子，问讯地瞪大了眼睛。

“我很感激你，朋友，”欧贝克忍住苦涩，低声说，“是我的问题。我无法再继续。你以后……一定要保证自己的安全。”

为什么？灰烬用口型问，但欧贝克不会回答。他不顾学生像蛞蝓一样黏在衣袖上，继续一件件收拾行李。等他整装待发，灰烬已经松开了手。

这样很好，欧贝克想。他紧紧被灰烬拽松的衣袖，最后看了一眼自己的角落，然后迈开脚步。就在这时，灰烬挡在了他面前。他换个方向，灰烬也跟着转向。他往哪走，灰烬就堵在哪里，把去路挡得严严实实。他们在传火祭祀场里你追我赶了好几圈，欧贝克终于厌倦了这愚蠢的游戏。

“你闹够了没有？”魔法师摆出严厉的声音，然而永远恭恭敬敬的灰烬第一次不怕老师的呵斥。

为什么，他用口型问。

“我说了，是我的问题。”

为什么？灰烬悲伤地望着他。他的坚持不懈在欧贝克心头激起一阵恼怒。

“因为魔法学院的梦做够了！”他冷声道，“我也该醒了。”

灰烬没有明白，他当然不会明白，可他依然没放欧贝克走。他们又追赶了好一会，彻底耗尽了欧贝克的耐心。

“好吧。”魔法师干脆回自己的位置坐下，随手翻开一本没有带走的书，就连包裹也没有解下。只要等灰烬消失就行了。无火的余灰背负使命，很快就得离开。然而他一直没走，好似有永恒的时间来等。他坐到欧贝克面前，就照平时上课的位置。

欧贝克从未有过多少耐心，甚至连一个章节都读不进去就把书扔下。灰烬趴在面前的书堆上睡着了。他明明可以趁机离开，可不知为什么，一股外力在牵扯着他的双腿。魔法师站不起来，也迈不开步子，只是盯着灰烬看。

像个小孩子一样，他想，原来不死人睡着了和活着时没什么两样。

“哗啦”一声，书堆垮了，灰烬惊跳起来，毫无章法地向前扑去，抱住了欧贝克的胳膊。见他还在，可又随时会离开，灰烬的眼睛在惊喜中睁圆，嘴角却哭丧地耷拉下来。魔法师终于像看一个笨拙的学生那样，有些无奈地笑了出来，尽管那笑容只持续了一瞬间。

“我不能再模仿龙学院那一套了，”他把灰烬从自己身上拎开，低声道，平时刻意压低的声音干哑而凝涩。

“我只是个杀手，不是什么魔法师。至于龙学院……也只是个会利用我们这种人的腐败机构罢了。

“而你，无火的余灰……你信守了承诺，给我带来梦寐以求的知识，还跟随我学会了所有魔法。我不再有理由或资格做你的老师。”

听见这些话，灰烬慢慢收起了滑稽的矛盾表情。他站直身体盯着欧贝克看了一会，什么也没做，什么也没写，只是望着，直到魔法师承受不住那样直白的目光。他抽出纸笔，随便翻开一本书开始涂画。像是怕让欧贝克等，他的动作又快又粗鲁，魔法师很快看见了那可笑的涂鸦——一个顶着龙头的学校。

灰烬指指欧贝克，又指指自己，作出了一个口型：老师。

他动作夸张地在“龙学院”上打了个巨大的叉，对欧贝克摇头。好似嫌这不够，他又把“龙学院”揉成团，丢在地上踩了两脚，食指在欧贝克和他自己之间反复移动，同时不住地重复：老师。

最后他指着欧贝克，无声地说道：魔法师。

他拿出法杖，施了一个隐身咒。他把隐身掌握得很好，站着不动时几乎完全融进周围的环境。但经验丰富的欧贝克还能分辨灰烬的轮廓。近乎透明的骑士向前走了两步，张开双臂，仿佛在说：没有你，我已经死了无数次。

欧贝克没有动。隐身的灰烬走上前，拉住他的手。他知道魔法师能看见自己，于是他保持着半透明的状态，望进他的眼睛，无声地重复：老师。魔法师。

老师，魔法师，魔法的朝觐者。

我，灰烬，薪火的朝觐者。

你是彼海姆的魔法师，我的老师，与你的过去无关，与龙学院无关。

不能放弃，不能背叛。朋友，不能背叛。

他们在传火祭祀场的角落僵持，隐着身、不会说话的灰烬和他坏脾气的老师，直到彼海姆的欧贝克“哼”了一声，半推半就地挣了挣灰烬的手，把头扭向一边。

若是被学生看到自己的眼泪，那可就太丢脸了。

  
  


【-】

灰烬和老师一起去了洛斯里克城，去了大书库。他们探索了许多魔法，甚至开始阅读奇迹和咒术。

最后，灰烬的目的地只剩下世界尽头，初火所在的火炉。

“你要去传承初火了么？”

祭祀场外灰黄的天空下，被墓碑环绕的山地上，欧贝克和灰烬一起望向天空中巨大的黑暗之环。

灰烬丢下一块黑乎乎的木雕，用人面语说：对不起。

“你干嘛和我道歉呢。”魔法师甚至笑了一下。

沉默的灰烬没有回答。他身上找了一会，掏出什么塞进老师手里。坚硬的骑士手甲包住魔法师的手，让他攥紧那东西。欧贝克能分辨出那是两枚戒指。他张开手，两枚戒指的形状和质地与他送出去的如出一辙，上面的徽记却不尽相同——咆哮龙徽与伫立龙徽，那是欧贝克过去一直渴望、龙学院却从未给予的戒指。

他托着戒指，有些不知所措。灰烬拉起他另一只手，在他手心写道：老师，魔法师，愿火指引你。

他又捏了一下法师的手，写道：别放弃？

欧贝克记起在磔罚森林，灰烬也是这样傻傻的望着他，向他许下了用卷轴换取知识的承诺。欧贝克感觉自己脸上的肌肉拼命拉扯，也许是在努力微笑。

“不会的，我保证。”

于是他还给灰烬一个承诺，尽管他也不知道自己还能放弃什么。

灰烬没有露出一贯蠢蛋似的笑容，只是注视着魔法师的脸，好像在检验他的答案，又好像完全看穿了他的答案。最后他张开双臂拥抱了自己的老师。骑士的怀抱坚固而温暖，闻起来像阳光。欧贝克深深呼吸，让那味道充斥不死人毫无生气的胸膛。他尽量压住颤抖，在灰烬耳边说：

“谢谢你，我很高兴。”

过了一会，他听见一声轻轻的气声，他想，灰烬终于笑了，那很好。

灰烬离开时，欧贝克一直目送他。他走出几步，又回过头来给魔法师做了一个“密探”的动作。灰烬的身影彻底消失后，老师仍目送着他离去的方向。

等到天上的黑暗之环消失了，欧贝克还在原地站着。

  
  


【尾声】

初火得到了传承，天上的黑暗印记再次被新生的太阳取代。不死人的诅咒暂时被解除，重获人类朝生暮死的命运。

不知过去多久，有人在传火祭祀场外的坟冢旁发现了一具年轻人的尸体。他的面容清秀如生，身上的深蓝色大衣一丝不苟，手中和身边都是卷轴。他们从死者手上的戒指和卷轴的注释中推测，这名死去的年轻人是彼海姆龙学院的佼佼者，掌握四种伟大魔法的魔法师。

他们不知道他是彼海姆的欧贝克，无声无息的杀手，无火余灰的老师。他们不明白他为何作为人类却死在这里，更无法解读他脸上满足的微笑，于是他们安葬了他，仅仅带走了他的知识。

只有欧贝克在闭上眼睛的最后一刻明白，他活着是为了魔法，不是为了火，可如果没有火，人类就无法活着。


End file.
